


russian red

by lacherie



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Karasuno, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married!Sugakiyo, Mentioned Shimizu Kiyoko, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, So Married, What-If, alternative universe, sugakiyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacherie/pseuds/lacherie
Summary: A glimpse of Mr. and Mrs. Sugawara's married life.aka Koushi Sugawara and Kiyoko Shimizu just being whipped for each other.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 28





	russian red

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated for my sugakiyo cult, i know we are all hunger for food. so i provide one for us, and it's married!sgky!!! hope u all enjoy!

"Red looks good on you, Kiyoko." Koushi's eyes lit up after seeing his wife applying the MAC Russian Red lipstick on her lips when he entered their room. It’s been two years since they were married, but he is still in awe of her beauty; he cannot believe that she agreed to tie the knot with him

Of all the guys around her, she chose him. He, who nervously blabbered when she held his hand during their game against Shiratorizawa. _"Don't worry, I don't plan on marrying you, Sugawara.”_ Those were her exact words, yet here they are. Married and in love.

"Koushi, don't tease me like that,” she chuckled, turning her head to look at him. She took a second to admire her smirking husband who was standing at the door and giving her a naughty look. He was wearing a white polo shirt and a red tie. She shook her head, then continued doing her makeup before biting her lower lip. She already knew how good-looking her husband is, but with this attire, he looked so fiery. He walked towards her and sat down on the corner of the bed, near the vanity where Kiyoko was finishing her makeup.

When she finally stood up from the chair, she asked, "How do I look?" He felt his heartbeat racing up again. Only his wife can make him feel like this. He looked at her and uttered, "Can you turn around for me?"

She did what he asked for. She slowly spun and when she was back to her original position, she asked him for approval. "Is this okay?" She pursed her lips, wanting to look decent enough for the event and look beautiful for her husband.

His eyes gleamed. She dressed in all light colors and her hair was down. She wore a square-necked cream linen dress which revealed her neckline and paired it with beige two-inch sandals. She completed her outfit with her dainty gold earrings that Koushi gave her on their first wedding anniversary.

When he saw the earrings that she was wearing, he couldn't help but smile. "I'll always thank the Gods that you married me, Kiyoko Sugawara, because good God, you look so perfect..." he said as he stood up and closed the space between them.

She felt her cheeks burning, "Thank you, my love." Only her husband can make her flush like this.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pouted, "How about a kiss?" he asked, grinning. Her hands slowly crawled onto his chest and lightly hit his shoulders. "We'll be late for the team's reunion. We gotta go," she says as she smelled him.

Oh, the smell of him newly shaved. How she loved this scent of him. Her knees grew weak and she suddenly wanted to give in and let his lips touch hers, but then they'll be late for the reunion of Karasuno's Boys' Volleyball Club.

He pouted before sighing, a sign of him giving up. "Fine. But later when we get back, you'll give me a kiss, okay?"

She shyly nodded and broke free from his hug before holding his hand. She looked at him and the corners of her mouth quirked up, "I'll give you even more than that," she told him before winking.

His eyebrows rose by surprise as he realized what she meant. He slowly smiled and shook his head. "You silly,” he said and they both let out a good laugh. He offered his hand to her and waited for her to accept it. She held his hand and together, they walked towards the door.

He considers himself the lucky one because he can see this side of her. He'll always feel overwhelmed with the thought that she’s married to him. She considers herself the lucky one because he never gave up on her. She'll always feel grateful with the thought that he loves her to the core.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for helping me out, ken!!! ily!! <33


End file.
